Their Life Together
by ValerieHelena
Summary: Kate and Rick are married, but when he comes back home after a month from his book tour, he gets a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. This is my first story, and I'd like it if you left a review behind. Then I know that I can make more chapters. **

**Enjoy reading!**

**Love you all, therealvalerie.**

* * *

Castle opened the door. "Hello?''

He knew that Kate took a holiday, for a few months, and that Alexis was out of school. Martha was probably to some kind of play. He laid his coat in a chair and closed the door. When he walked into the living room he saw Alexis coming into his direction, but she looked.. different. He couldn't came up with how she looked different.

Alexis hugged him and whispered ''shhttt, dad.. Your waking Kate.''  
He looked a little stunned "Kate is asleep?''

He didn't believed it. The Kate Beckett he knew was almost never tired. She was a workaholic, she never took a day off. It surprised him with the fact that she took a vacation. He looked quick up, to the place with the bedrooms, and saw that it was completely dark. She must be sleeping. Then he paid more attention about Alexis' clothes. He looked curious at her.

"What are you wearing? You look like your pregnant.''

He freaked a little out "You aren't pregnant, right?'' He said, but he was actually happy to see her.

"No, of cause not! I'll explain it to you on the couch.''

He walked with Alexis to the couch and noticed a few new paintings, probably made by Martha, because it wasn't that great. He grinned at the paintings and took a seat with Alexis. Martha obviously tried to make some amazing paintings. Then his attention went to Alexis again while she continued the conversation with her father about the fact what she was wearing.

"It's a kind of school project, dad. We have to pretend like we're pregnant to know how it feels when you're a teen mother.'' She looked at him like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"And where did you got the clothes?'' He looked curious at Alexis, who was wearing a pink shirt with a little bump.

"Did you went shopping?'' He asked.

She laughed a little and shook her head. "No, I borrowed them from Kate. She said that she didn't mind, and that she had some than enough for herself.''

She smiled at him while he should smile back and answer 'Of cause', but he didn't understand.. why did Kate gave her those clothes? Why does she needs them..? Was she so into the mother thing? He looked curious at Alexis and wanted to know all that. But he knew, that he only needed a few simple questions.

"And why does she has those clothes?'' He looked as curious as when Kate and he were looking for suspects, and the killer.. But this was something else, it wasn't a murder. Even he knew that.  
"She needs them, dad. We text this to you. Did you forgot?'' She looked curious at him.

"I didn't had any, why? What's wrong?'' He was dying to know what she did know.

"Dad, Kate is pregnant.'' Alexis stayed calm as it was nothing, while Rick quick searched for his phone in his pocket. When he found it he saw that he had several new messages. One of Kate, two of Alexis and some more from other, less important people.

He pressed on some buttons and read the text of Kate,  
_Honey, I'm pregnant.. I'm sorry to say it by using an text. Don't worry, you don't have to come home at all. You know me. I can take care of myself for as long you're gone.__  
__Love, Kate_

Then he read the first one from Alexis,  
_Kate is pregnant!! Grams and I are already taking care of everything. Don't worry about it, it will be alright!__  
__Love, Alexis_

Then he read the second message of Alexis,  
_Dad, did you read my message? Anyway, Kate is doing just fine. You don't have to be worried!__  
__Love, Alexis_

After he read the important ones, he putted his phone away and looked at Alexis

"Why didn't you called me?''  
She smiled a little "Easy, you were busy with your book tour in L.A..''  
He knew that she was right, but she knew that she could call for emergency's.

"And didn't thought that this was a emergency?''  
"No, Grams was helping her. So she was already taken care of. And she is quick tired. So that wasn't so hard.'' She smiled a little.  
"How many months is she already?'' He looked curious, but a little relieved that she was alright. Kate wasn't really the person who'd liked to have many people around her, and now she suddenly has a whole family, and she carries a child.. I must be tough for her.

"Let me think..'' She looked up to think and a few seconds later, she continued her line

"You can see a little baby bump already. But she's at three months.'' She smiled about the fact that she's going to get a little baby brother or sister.

"three months..'' He repeated after Alexis while he was thinking where they were three months ago.

"That should've been our honeymoon.'' He smiled now as well, but wanted to see his wife.

"I'm going to tell her that I'm back.'' He finally knew that he was going to be a father again, and couldn't be much happier. But he wondered if Kate felt the same way about her pregnancy.

"Alright, I've some homework to do anyway.'' She smiled at him while she walked to the kitchen.

He walked to the bedroom and opened slowly and soft the door. After he was in the room, he closed the door. It was their bedroom, filled with light colors. The wall was lilac, and the furniture was black or white.  
He walked to the bed, where Kate was sleeping. She looked so innocent and so peaceful. He walked to the side of the bed where she was sleeping, and gave her gentle a kiss on her cheek.

"Honey.. I'm home'' He smiled at her, and after a few seconds she woke up, and she opened slowly her eyes. Then she smiled at him.  
"I've missed you, honey.'' She blinked with her eyes until she saw better, and kissed him on his lips. The both of them felt the passion and the love in the kiss.  
"I've missed you too.'' He whispered trough the kiss.  
She smiled a little at him and asked on a adorable way a question what could be from a eight year old kid,

"Did you brought me a souvenir?'' She looked curious, but still smiled at him while he smiled back and was proud on her

"That's my Kate.'' She laughed when he said that, and while he was getting downstairs a bag, she grabbed her black bathrobe, and sat on the end of the bed when Rick came into the room with a Chanel bag. She laughed a little. "Is that your souvenir?'' She looked curious.

"Nope, '' He smiled at her. "It's your gift.''

He gave her the bag from Chanel, while you could see that she liked it.

"I like it.'' She smiled at him. "This must have been expensive. Thank you.''

She gave him a hug while Rick protested.

"That's not it.. Well, a little of it then.'' He grinned.

She looked a little confused and shook softly with the bag.

"You..'' She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

She walked to the simple black chair in the room and took a seat. She laid the bag on her lap and opened it. She found three more presents in it. She looked curious inside of the bag.

"Is that all for me?'' She looked curious but her eyes were wide open.  
"The whole bag, sweetie.''

He took a seat on the bed while he was looking at Kate. She took three things out of it, they were all wrapped in gift paper. She opened the biggest, and looked at the box in her hand, then she looked with big eyes at Rick.

"You bought me a Blackberry?''  
He nodded with much enthusiasm "Do you like it?''  
She smiled at him "I always wanted to have one of those!'' She putted the gift on the nightstand and opened the second gift, it was a soft, fluffy teddy bear.

"Thank you so much. This will be for the little one.''

She smiled at him and stroked soft over her tiny baby bump. Then she grabbed the third present. When she had it, she quickly took the gift paper off the gift, and looked at the music box. It was a old fashioned, made of soft wood. When she opened it, it was the most magical sound in the world. It was so beautiful. She was certain of the fact that it would get a place in the baby room.  
She putted the empty bag, but beautiful Chanel bag on the ground, the music box on the nightstand and then she took a seat next to Rick.

"Thank you so much.'' She had that sparkle in her eyes which he loved so much and which he couldn't resist. He hugged her while she was talking about the presents.

"I can't believe how much that would've cost..'' She smiled and went with her fingernails over his back.  
"You're worth it.'' he smiled and let her go. When she let him out of the hug, he stroked over her little baby bump.  
"You both are.'' He smiled at her while she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"She is yours as well.'' She smiled while she felt the warmth of his skin.

"He is.'' He mentioned.

She looked deep in his eyes and saw a playful sparkle. He saw the same in her eyes.

"Do I hear a bet, Castle?'' She smiled widely

He smiled back. "I think that it's a bet.''

She grinned. "For pride?''

"Or for clothing.'' He answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Sorry that it took so long.. Enjoy, and let me know what you think of it!**

**

* * *

  
**

When Kate opened her eyes, the room was still dark. She only saw a little piece of the sun that shined trough a open place of the curtain. Then, she looked at the red numbers on her nightstand from her digital clock, 6:20AM. She stepped out of bed, grabbed her iPod and her mobile from the nightstand and went with her feet into her slippers. Then she walked to the closet to grab her black, velvet bathrobe. She putted her iPod in a pocket and walked to the kitchen. She laid her phone on the coffee table in the living room and walked to the black iPod dock. She grabbed her iPod out of her pocket and she putted it on her black iPod Dock. She choose a nice and soft song, especially for the early morning. She looked at the volume switch and turned it a little lower, just to make sure that she wasn't waking someone with the sound of it.

After that, she walked to the long, grey fridge to see if there was anything to eat. She came up with the idea to make breakfast and lunch for Alexis, Rick and herself. She grabbed the ingredients that she needed and made a few eggs ready to be eaten.

When the song changed she heard the familiar melody of it and started to sing along with the song. While she sang along, she couldn't help but smile. She was pregnant of her own little child, she was married to Rick Castle, a amazing husband and she had a amazing stepdaughter. She also was happy about the fact that she wasn't that tired as before she took the vacation. She actually liked her free time. But she was as happy to go to work again. Maybe even happier. She only had to wait for the call from Esposito, Ryan or from the Captain.

Kate heard someone and looked at the stairs. She saw Alexis. When Alexis walked into the kitchen she looked curious at Kate.

"Good morning!'' Kate said while smiling and gave a hug to Alexis

"Good morning to you too.'' Alexis smiled back but wondered what was wrong, what was making her so happy.  
"You know that you are way too happy for a morning, don't you?'' Alexis ginned at Kate while she smelled the eggs.

"I just realized that I have a amazing husband, a fantastic stepdaughter and the fact that I'm carrying my own little child with me.''

She smiled out of happiness and walked back to the kitchen to save an egg from getting burned. Alexis followed her and grabbed some plates and cutlery.

"Thank you.'' Kate looked at the plates and then she looked at her iPod, than at Alexis. "You can pick a song that you like, if you want too. There are plenty of songs on it.''

She smiled. "Really? I'll look for one right away.''

Alexis thought that it sounded like she didn't liked this song, what wasn't true so she corrected herself quickly.

"Not that I don't like this one. But I'll look at another nice, wake-up song.'' She smiled while she walked quick to the iPod and looked at the songs. After a few songs she choose one of them.

"I know what you mean. Don't worry, you aren't hurting my feelings.'' Kate grinned. "Unless you don't eat you egg.''

They both smiled and Alexis took a seat while she got her egg. She already started to eat some of it. When Kate was done with all the eggs and with the lunch for Alexis, she laid her own egg on a plate, and took a seat next to Alexis. Then she started to eat as well.

"What do you want today for lunch? A sandwich?'' Kate looked curious at her and took a bite of her egg.

Alexis nodded. "A sandwich will be just fine.'' She smiled at Kate and finished her breakfast.

"That's exactly what I've made.'' Kate smiled at her and enjoyed her own egg.

After Alexis was done with her breakfast, she went quick upstairs and got dressed in almost 5 minutes. Then she came down, fully dressed and with her make-up done, she saw Kate sitting in the living room reading a magazine. When Kate heard Alexis, she looked up.

"Are you ready for school?'' Kate stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab Alexis' lunch.

Alexis followed her and smiled while she look her lunch. She putted it quick in her bag before she would forget it.

"Yeah, I'm completely ready.'' She smiled at Kate, while Kate smiled back.

"Thank you for the breakfast, and for the lunch,'' Alexis thought about the end of the line, and the things that Kate had done, and she was and felt like a mom to her now. Alexis continued her line before she went to school. She had to say it. She had to say how she felt about Kate, she knew that it would probably make her day.

"You know, Kate...'' Alexis look a breath and she wasn't sure if this was the right way to say it.

"You feel like a mom to me.'' Alexis smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Kate couldn't believed that. What she was for her now, and what she over a few months was going to be again.  
"Thank you, Alexis.'' Kate couldn't be happier at this moment.

"You know, you feel like a daughter to me.''

They both smiled and then Alexis realized that they talked too much and too long.

"Whoops, lost the time, got to go.'' Alexis gave Kate another kiss on her cheek and ran to the door.  
"See you later!'' She looked quick to Kate and closed the door. Then she ran quick to the school bus.

When Kate just sat down on the couch, she could hear someone coming from the stairs, again.  
She looked at the stairs and saw Rick coming down, he still looked a little sleepy and had the just-out-of-bed look.

"Good morning, honey'' She stood up and walked to Rick. And looked as happy as she was with Alexis, maybe even happier.

"Good morning, sweetie." He smiled when he saw her and noticed her happiness.  
He gave her a quick morning kiss, and heard the music, and smelled the scent of the eggs.  
"Did you made breakfast?''

She smiled and nodded.  
"I did, and I made lunch for you, Alexis and myself.''

He looked surprised and a little curious. "And you woke up early?''

She nodded a little less enthusiastic as before. "I couldn't sleep somehow. But then I thought, let's be nice.'' She grinned.

"Well, I can't wait to eat something. I'm starving.'' He walked to the kitchen and Kate heard her ringtone.  
"I think that it's Esposito, got to take that.'' She walked to her phone in the living room and answered.

"Beckett.'' She looked curious about the information.  
"Hm-mmm.. Alright. I'll be there as soon as possible.''

She ended that conversation on the phone, and then she walked to the kitchen. She lied her arms around Rick and kissed him in his neck.

"I have a murder. Got to get dressed.'' She smiled at him and was happy to see everyone again.

"Alright. I see you before you leave right?'' He looked curious at her.

"Aren't you coming with me?'' She looked curious back at him.

"No, I want to, but I have some book meetings. I'd rather go with you.'' He grinned at her.

She smiled at him. "Then you get to see me before I leave, but I have to hurry now.''

"Alright.'' Rick grinned at her. "I know you can get dressed quick. Go on, make a record time.''

After Rick said that, she went quick upstairs, and got dressed in a few minutes. After that, she walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After that, she did her make-up. When she was ready, she walked to the bedroom and took her bag with her. Then she went to Rick.

"All done.'' Kate smiled at him and grabbed her lunch off the table.

"See you soon.'' She gave him a kiss. "I'm gonna miss you.''

"I'm going to miss you more.'' He grinned and then she walked to the living room to get her phone off the table. Then she grabbed her car keys and looked at Rick before she went to her car.

"Love you, honey!'' She smiled at him and closed the front door.

She walked quick to the stairs, she thought that it would be faster that going with the elevator. When she arrived to her new car, she stepped in it and drove quick to the crime scene. It was a black car, with black windows, navigation system and everything else a wife of a famous writer should have in a car. When she came to the crime scene, and stepped out of the car, she saw Ryan and Esposito with Lanie standing by the victim. She quickly walked to them so she wouldn't miss much of the information.

"Hi, guys.'' She smiles at them, and then looked serious at the dead body.

"What do we have'' Kate looked at Lanie who could tell her probably the most about the victim.

Lanie looked at Kate, she looked the same as usual and looked at the body, thinking what she knew about it.

"Man. My guess is around the twenty five years old. All I know is that there is some alcohol in his blood, and I know that this isn't the place of the murder. He has been moved.'' While she talked, she looked a few times at everyone.

"Alright. Thanks Lanie.'' She smiled a little at her. Then she looked at Esposito.

"Do you know what could have killed him?'' She looked curious at the two boys.

"He is been hit by a hard object. He also has some bruises..'' Esposito looked at Ryan who took his line over.

"..The guy is been in a fight. My guess is that he knew the killer."

"Alright.'' She heard Lanie calling her name. "Thanks, guys.''

She walked quick to Lanie and had no idea what she wanted from her. Would she know about her pregnancy, or would she just missed her because she took a vacation?

"Yes, Lanie?'' Kate looked curious at her friend and college.

"Girl, You look way thicker than before your vacation, what happened?'' Lanie looked curious at Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 2! Sorry that it took so long.. Had a writer's block.. (It really sucked) and I was busy for school..**

** Enjoy, and let me know what you think of it! **

**Please review!**

* * *

Kate stood in front of Lanie. She was thinking about a reason but couldn't think of any.

''Well.. Ehm..''

Kate didn't know if she should tell her or let her find it out on her own. Kate and Rick decided to keep it to themselves until someone noticed it. But was that now? She was only three months pregnant, that wasn't really that much, was it? She admitted to herself that she did gain a little weight, but it wasn't that much, you could see it a little, but was it so much already that it would seem that obvious?

''Come one, girlfriend.'' Lanie raised one of her eyebrows and looked at Kate.  
''Are you having problems with Castle?''

''Problems? Why would you think that?'' Kate looked curious at Lanie, who focused on Kate and didn't care much about the dead body. At least, not for now.

''Because sometimes, most of the times, when you have problems, you eat chocolate. While you know that you become thicker of it. Is that it?'' Lanie stayed friendly but wanted to know what was on Kate's mind.

''Lanie, I don't have any problems!'' Kate smiled while she knew that it was true. She had everything that she could wish for.  
''I have a amazing family!'' Kate smiled but Lanie knew that there was something. She noticed that she had different clothes than she used to wear, and that her tummy was bigger than before, it wasn't that obvious, but Lanie just knew her too well.

''Enough girl, something's up. Why else did you gain a little weight'' She pointed at Kate's tummy. ''And why are you wearing that kind of maternity clothes? Usually you wear your blue shirt on this day, because it's your favorite and you wear it because it makes you happier on the first day of the week. You can't deny that fact, girl.''

Lanie looked at Kate and started to worry about her. Perhaps something was happened, but she wouldn't tell anyone. Lanie came up with all kind of stories, what made her worry even more.

''LANIE!'' Kate said that a little too loud, because she could tell that a few people from a distance were looking at her. Lanie didn't mind it much, Kate just helped her out of the dramatic thoughts.

''C'mon girl, I'm your best friend, I notice such things.''

Kate knew, of course, that she was right. Plus, she was a medical examiner, she'd find it out soon enough herself anyway. She decided to just tell her, before she'd kill Castle, or jump to other insane conclusions. Only she had to come up with a way to tell it. Kate thought of something and decided to tell it her, almost, right away.

''Okay, but you have to promise me; you won't freak out, judge me, interrupt me, or tell anyone in the entire world of this.''

Lanie grinned. And looked as innocent as possible.  
''Girl, why would I do that? You know me.''

Kate laughed about her best friend.

''True. Well, see, I'm..''

Kate took a step closer to Lanie, made sure that no one else could hear it, and continued her line, after she took a deep breath, whispering.

''I'm.. Pregnant.'' When she looked at Lanie, she saw a bright smile on her best friend's face.

''I could've guessed and the only thing I'm saying about it is, it's about time!'' She grinned, as she pressed her friend into a tight hug.

Kate laughed. And hugged her back. Then she suddenly thought of something, the baby.  
''Ehm.. Lanie? Could you please be careful for the baby?''

Lanie grinned at her. ''But it's yours, it can handle something.''

Kate smiled at Lanie. ''Yeah, but you don't have to forget that it's Castle's as well.''

Lanie quickly let Kate out of the tight hug. ''I see the problem. Well, all I can say is; I hope he or she looks a lot like you. If he's a lot like Castle, you're gonna have a hell of a job raising the kid properly.''

They both laughed. Maybe a little too loud, cause she could hear the boys arguing about a bet.

''Was this it, Lanie?'' Kate looked at Lanie because she had to go on with her case.

''Pretty much, but you have keep me updated, girl!'' Lanie smiled at Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes. ''I will..''

After her conversation she walked back to the boys, who heard something about the conversation between the medical examinater and the detective, they certainly hear Kate saying Lanie's name aloud, but they had absolutely no idea what it was about, they only caught a few more words from the conversation. But the ones that they've heard weren't making any sense to them.

''Do we have more information about the victim?'' Kate looked at Esposito.

''Not yet. CSU is still busy with the prints. They told us that it could take a day, maybe two, or even longer because apparently a lot of people came here..''

Esposito looked at Ryan who was about to continue his line.

''..they also told us that we could go home, and that they would call the captain if they found something important for the case.''

Kate felt tired, especially after Ryan mentioned 'home' but it was weird for her. She actually wanted to go home as fast as she could, so she could sleep. But it was strange somehow, she'd always be at work until five or six PM, while she was working hard as well. If she had to choose right now, she would rather made a run for the car, and she would go home and sleep. But she had still some paper work left at the precinct that she still had to do, so she agreed with herself to go home at four, maybe even later. But it was always earlier than before and she could do her paper work as well.

''I'll see you guys at the station, alright?'' Kate smiled at the guys.

''Yeah, will come a little later than you..'' Esposito looked at Ryan who continued, as always.

''..we have a few last notes to make.'' Ryan made some circles in the air with his pen, what meant for him, some notes here, at the crime scene, and then he and Esposito smiled innocent at Kate, but she didn't cared much, not this time.

Kate walked to her car and decided that work could be five minutes later so she could stop by a Starbucks. She just needed some coffee, she knew that it was bad for her pregnancy but she was already drinking less. Eventually she agreed with herself and drove to the Starbucks. When she looked into the mirror of the car, she saw Esposito and Ryan watching. She wasn't sure what they were up to. She wasn't in the mood to guess, or even to be interested in that. So she just turned on the radio while she drove to the two places.

--

Esposito and Ryan were looking at Beckett's car until she was gone and then they walked to Lanie.

''So..'' Esposito begun the line and like always, Ryan picked it up and continued it.  
''.. any more news in Beckett-land?'' They looked curious at the M.E.

She grinned at them and knew where this was going to. ''Nothing that my girl can't tell to you boys herself.''

The guys got the message and walked to their car.  
Ryan looked at Esposito. ''Wanna bet for twenty bucks that they have problems in their marriage?''  
''Nah.'' Esposito said while shaking his head. ''I bet that it isn't in their marriage, I think that she isn't used to have a family and is stressed.''  
''We have a deal?'' Ryan looked at Esposito while he opened the car and they both stepped in the car.  
''Hell yeah!''

--

Once Kate arrived at the station with her Starbucks coffee, she took the elevator, and looked for her iPod. She learned from Alexis that working with music was nicer. So Kate tried once, and now she almost can't do her paperwork without her favorite music. The last time that she did this, she had her work done in almost a half an hour. Which was fast if you'd compare it with her paperwork from years ago. She thought that working with music was just nicer in every way.

When the elevator stopped at the fourth floor and the doors opened, she walked fast to her desk, putted her coat on her chair and picked out the right song. When she found her song for the day, she started to work and she noticed that she liked the music more than before. ''Weird.'' She mumbled. She grabbed her paperwork, and started to work.

When she was busy with her work for more than fifteen minutes, she heard the elevator opening again and didn't paid much attention on it. She thought that it would be Ryan and Esposito, until someone took a seat at the chair what stood next to her desk. Kate putted her iPod on pause, took the earbuds out of her ear and looked at the girl sitting next to her.  
''Alexis, why aren't you at school?''

''Well, the teacher of Math went home. He was sick.'' The red headed girl smiled kindly at Kate and looked around.  
''It's pretty quit, you know.''

Kate nodded with a smile. ''I'm aware of it.''

Kate wondered what she was doing here at the precinct. It was probably three PM and Kate was certain that she was going to stay.

''Why aren't you at home? You have to start here at 4 PM. You know that, right?'' Kate looked a little curious about the answer she was about to get.

''I know, but I thought, maybe I can start sooner so I could leave with you.'' She smiled.

''Alright, go ahead.'' Kate smiled back at Alexis and thought of something.

Alexis smiled at Kate, took off her coat and laid it on the chair next to Kate's desk.

''You'll know where I am.'' She smiled and walked to her 'working place'.

Kate smiled at and looked up at the elevator when the doors opened again. This time is was Esposito and Ryan. Kate looked a little curious at them, they were almost gone for a hour.

''So, did you made some great notes?'' Kate looked at them while she was grinning.

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other and decided that Ryan should do the talking.

''Yeah. Some great notes actually.'' Ryan smiled innocently at her while he and Esposito were walking to their desks.

After a while of working on the evidence and the paper work, both of the boys stood up and walked to Kate's desk. While they were going there, each of them grabbed a chair and putted it down on the other side of Kate's desk.

Esposito tried to ask nicely what kind of secret she had. ''What are you hiding from us?''

''Yeah, Beckett?'' Ryan looked curious at her.

''Wouldn't you guys like to know?''


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the short update, but I've been busy, and I'm now in my senior year... So to be honest, you won't expect too much from me within this year. BUT... if you guys review this well, I might give it a second chance, and work extra hard on my homework and stuff so I can write more. Your choice! **

**Enjoy. **

_**xo, therealvalerie**_

"Yeah! Of course." Ryan looked at her. "Can't you just tell us?"

"I'll think about it." Kate grinned at them while she stood up to get herself some new coffee.

Esposito looked at Ryan once Kate was gone to get herself some coffee.

"She isn't in the mood, bro."

"Yeah, I got that part." Ryan looked at Esposito and stood up to walk to Lanie.

"Where are you going to?" Esposito looked curious at him while Ryan walked to the elevator.

"I'm going to see if Lanie has a cause of death yet." Ryan stopped walking and looked at Esposito.

"Are you coming?"

"Nah, I think that I'm just going to stay here, alright?"

"Sure. See you in a few!" Ryan walked into the elevator and pressed on the button that would go to the forensics and the M.E.'s.

Kate walked calmly to her desk and putted her coffee on the table.

She decided to check her mail and opened it just before she almost screamed: "No!"

Esposito looked at her and frowned a little. He walked to her desk and took a seat on the same chair as he sat a half an hour ago.

"What's wrong?" Esposito looked curious at Kate, who was still Reading that one mail.

"The feds.. They are taking over this investigation. As leader, Sorenson."

Kate went with her fingers through her hair.

"Urgh! Can this day get any worse?"

Esposito tried to stay calm, but he knew why she was angry about that fact. Sorenson and Beckett had a huge fight. Alright, it was a while ago, but it wasn't solved. They were still enemies. If you could call it that way. He didn't even knew who started the fight. He thought that it was Sorenson. He called Castle a writer-monkey again, or something like that, and Beckett lost it. She couldn't take it anymore somehow. Esposito and Ryan guesses that Sorenson did a bad thing. Anyone who knows Beckett would easy say that she isn't the kind of person that looses it soon. And after that it turned out that Esposito had won with a bet. The bet was: Are they dating, or not? Ryan thought that she was just taking it up for him. But Esposito thought that there was a little more between them than meets the eye. But, Sorenson knew ,of course, nothing about them dating, let alone taking their relation to another level.

Esposito grinned at her, hoping that it would help to get her in a better mood. "We can't have good days all the time, ya know."

Kate gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "I know that.. But why the Feds?"

Esposito looked at her computer monitor and read the email. After he read it, he looked who sent it to her. Ying-Ying. He grinned. That was probably Castle who changed the name. That was really something for him to do.

"What's with the feds?" Castle asked, as he walked into the precinct. Kate looked up from her computer. "Castle? Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to be at a book meeting?" He shrugged. "Finished. So I decided to see my muse for some inspiration." He said, with his trademark grin on his face. Kate sighed. "Do you want me to break both of your legs?" He laughed. "You wouldn't do that to me." She sighed. "You're right, I don't have time for it now. There're other things I have to worry about."

He read the email over her shoulder. "Like the panda taking over our case?" "Subtle as always, writer-monkey." Sorenson replied as he entered the precinct. Ryan turned to Esposito. "20 bucks say Beckett'll hit him again." "Oh, you're on! There's no way she'll lose control again" he replied. They both turned back to watch what was going on between Castle, Sorenson and Beckett.

"Sorenson." Beckett nodded and stood up from her chair. He grinned. "Nice to see you too Kate." Castle looked at him in anger, and Kate just sighed. "Just tell us what you want. The sooner we take care of that, the sooner you can go home again."

"I want everything you have found from the case, and that includes the body as well.'

"You don't think I know that? But hey, you can talk all you want, but I'm not doing anything until you give me a court order.' Kate started to feel a little bit angrier.

"Give me a quarter.' He grinned and looked to a colleague while saying without much sound, 'Take care of that court order, I want it within that quarter!'

Kate took a seat on her chair and looked at everyone while knowing that the stress wasn't good for the baby. She sighed and grabbed her iPod. She chuckled. It was funny to see them all angry while listening to happy music. Castle noticed it and looked at her like 'what-are-you-chuckling-about?'. Kate shook her head while smiling, she said back, without a sound and mostly face expression, 'it's-nothing..'

After that quarter, he somehow did managed to get a court order. It was pretty impressive, but no one said that or let him notice that. Kate stood up and walked towards Sorenson. She snatched the court order out of his hands and was about to walk back to her desk, but looked cold at him.

"Oh, and Sorenson…'' He noticed that she didn't called her with his first name.

"…in that email, you spelled my name wrong.'' Kate looked at him and walked to her desk. He didn't know, or realize, she was married to Castle. Hell, he didn't even know she was dating him, let alone be pregnant of him.

"How did I managed to do that? I know you longer then today right?'' He grinned and hoped that she forgot this incident, he also thought about that e-mail. He'd swear that she spelled her first, but also her last name right. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure if joking and smiling would be a good idea right know.

Kate shook her head, while looking serious. "No, Sorenson, you don't know me like you used to. Did you ever knew me?''

She took a deep breath and thought about what to say to him.

"You never actually knew me. Not the way that Castle does. You never listen to me, you don't know what music I like, what my favorite flowers are…''

Esposito and Ryan gave each other a look what tells, 'I'm-so-going-to-win!'

Sorenson looked surprised, he was certain that he knew her like no one else knew her, he knew her better than the writer-monkey, he was sure about that.

Esposito and Ryan gave each other another look, but this time they weren't sure who was going to win the bet, everything could change with a snap of a finger at the moment.

Sorenson thought about what she said and looked at her, perhaps even a little hopefull. "So, what changed?''

Kate walked toward her desk to grab all the files he needed, and sent a quick message to Lanie. After that Kate walked to Sorenson and pushed the files into his hands. Once her hands were empty she showed a golden and not to forget a very expensive looking ring on her ringfinger.

"It's Kate Castle now.''

And with that she walked back to her desk and started to answer some e-mails. Sorenson left quickly while his head was still confused; _How could Kate marry that guy? What was she thinking? How could this happen, she told me that there was a chance for me.. How long was that ago.._ When he was done sorting his thoughts, he agreed with Kate. He definitely didn't know her anymore. Once he was outside, he quickly stepped into his car and drove to his own territory.

Back at the precinct, Esposito got his money from someone who was clearly annoyed.

"common bro, that was an easy one!''

and several people, like Esposito and Castle, came to Kate's desk to say how great she was without starting a fight.

"Handled the panda well Kate." Castle said grinning.

"Yeah, I'm glad you did." Esposito chuckled but Kate knew of the bet. "Just because you won the bet with Ryan I guess..." Kate smiled, and Esposito shrugged. "Let's just say it didn't hurt."

All three of them laughed, and Castle kissed Kate on the cheek. "But now what, we're caseless?" Castle asked. "Of course not." Ryan said, walking towards them, with in his hand his own black notepad. "Killers like us apparently so much, they feel bad for us that our case has been taken away. That's why decided to give us another one. 34 East street, white female, probably 24 years old."

Kate sighed "How nice of them. Okay guys, let's go. And the first one who mentions the FBI is taking over this case too will be assigned to desk duty for the rest of the week!"


End file.
